moments
by nefertani
Summary: A series of USUK poems I'm dumping here to get feedback on.  Various forms, POVs, and ratings.  Please read and review!
1. if

Okay, so this story is just a series of USUK poems (mostly freestyle) that I'm dumping here. First up is "if," told from America's POV. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>if<p>

the world ends today

if the sky falls

as the ancients predicted

if the seas swell and swallow whole

the towns boldly built upon their shores

if the oceans of liquidsolid**heat**

burst forth from underneath

and b u r n all that lives

if the world ends today

i won't mind

because

i'll be with **you**

so let the world be destroyed

let my cities burn and fall

because as long as i still have you

i won't mind if the world ends today

{unless of course it destroys my iPhone

because that would suck

a whole lot}


	2. pulse

Nest up is "pulse," from America POV. Setting is in a dance club, where England is drunk off his horse and dancing his British bum off. Review!

* * *

><p>p u l s e<p>

you're dancing

spinning like a top

round&round&round

and i think you're drunk

on the atmosphere

the pulsing lights

the pounding beat of the song

or you're drunk for real

you'll regret it in the morning

in the morning

but that's tomorrow

and

right**here**&right**now**

it doesn't matter

if you can't think

let the music think for you

let it take control

as the base line

b e a t s

louder&_louder_&**louder**

it can be your heartbeat for now

for now

and if you fall i'll catch you

set you back on your feet

let the **music **take over

when you were younger

you'd let the magic take you away

but in this century

the beat

the pulse

the lights

the **music**

is your magic

so let it carry you

a w a y

just keep dancing honey

you're beautiful when you lose control


	3. watching arthur read

America POV again. AU modern/high school setting. Review!

* * *

><p>i love watching arthur read<p>

{especially when we're in the library

so he can take his time}

he's so expressive when he reads

his eyebrows scrunch together

or sometimes a little half-smile graces

his usually grumpy face

and he looks beautiful

with the sun filtering through his hair

and his emerald eyes moving

s l o w l y

across the page

drinking in the words

the story

i rest my chin in my hands and think about

how lucky i am

to have him always by my side.

i fall in love all over again

when i watch arthur read.


	4. Obviously

Little different this time, folks. Dialogue-only story, human names used. Review!

* * *

><p>Obviously<p>

"So Gilbert and me were talking—"

"Gilbert and _I._"

"Gilbert and you what?"

"Your grammar. It's Gilbert and I, not Gilbert and me."

"You're such a grammar Nazi, Arthur."

"Don't call me that, it's disrespectful."

"To who, you or Germany?"

"Both of us, and get that stupid grin off your face before I smack it off."

"No need to resort to violence, Artie—ow!"

"I told you I would. And don't call me Artie."

"Why not? Does it annoy—ow!"

"Shut up or I'll whack you again."

"But what if I'm polite and respectful and all that bull—all that stuff?"

"Well, then I obviously won't have a reason to whack you."

"Obviously. God, I love your Britishisms."

"Get off me, git. We're in a public—mmph!"

"You were saying?"

"…I hate you."

"Then why is your arm around my shoulder?"

"Shut up. And stop smiling like that!"

"Like what?"

"Like you're so bloody proud of yourself! Snogging in public is nothing to be proud—"

"Snogging?"

"Yes, snogging."

"_Snogging?_"

"There's nothing funny about it, stop laughing."

"What the _hell_ is snogging? It sounds like some kind of fungus."

"Kissing. Snogging is kissing."

"Like a peck on the lips? Like—that?"

"No."

"Then what—mmph!"

"_That's _snogging."

"I don't get it, can you demonstrate again?"

"Shut up."


	5. the inbetween

Super sappy. America POV, for a change. Review!

* * *

><p>in the field when the evening falls<p>

we lie in the grass

and count the stars

the clouds

the fireflies

or whatever strikes our fancy, really

as the breeze

tickles_&_caresses

the long grass

we hear it whisper

above our heads

as we lie

not quite human & not quite immortal

in the in-between

not quite day & not yet night

you whisper back

to the breeze

_i love this field_

and i smile a bit sadly

because

the wind can't hear you

then you whisper to the breeze

_i'm glad i'm here,_

_being with him is not so bad after all_

and i wonder if

the breeze can hear you after all

because the oak leaves

flutter

against each other

and they seem to murmur something back

but i can't understand what

& then

you turn to me and smile

and i wonder at the magic of it all

because

you put the rising moon

to shame


	6. the question

America POV, modern setting, will give you diabetes. Review!

* * *

><p>the question<p>

i.

in a little coffee shop

on a tuesday morning in early july

you looked across the table into my eyes

{and i felt like we were the same soul, just for a moment}

and you asked me

hesitantly

if i could pass the sugar

and i could tell you had wanted to say something else

but i passed you the sugar

with a smile and no questions

and you poured a measured amount

into your earl grey

and stirred it thoughtfully

i said nothing and drank my coffee.

you didn't tell me then.

ii.

walking in the boston common

on the same tuesday morning in early july

you turned to me and half-smiled

{and i felt like we were the same soul, just for a moment}

and you asked me

hesitantly

if we could get a bag of salted peanuts

and i could tell you had wanted to say something else

but i bought you the peanuts

with a laugh and one arm around your shoulder

and you smiled and ate one

tossing another to a squirrel

then offered me one

i accepted it with a smile and ate it.

you didn't tell me then either.

iii.

watching the fireworks over the harbor

on july fourth, nineteen fifty-one

you turned to me with nervous eyes

and kissed me full on the mouth

{and i felt like we were the same soul, just for a moment}

and you asked me

hesitantly

if i would marry you

and i looked into your eyes

your forest green eyes

and i said yes

then we kissed under the fireworks

and that's when i realized

that i had loved you all along.


	7. voice

Fem!England, America POV. Review!

* * *

><p>i don't know how she does it<p>

but when alice is nagging me

or scolding me

or telling me to _pick up your clothes, alfred,_

_one would think you live in a pigsty _

or when we're watching a movie

and it's a scary one that i chose

and i get freaked out

because _holy cow that stuff is freaky_

and i throw my arms around her

and she shoves me off

but not hard

and says _oh, grow up, alfred_

but then she rests her head on my shoulder

and sighs

or when we're at some boring museum

and she's going on about the middle ages

and ignores me on purpose when i yawn

or when we're at the park

and i kind of have my arm around her shoulders

and she's talking about politics or whatever

or when she's practicing a speech

and she knows i'm not listening

and she whacks me on the head with her speech

or when she's talking about anything

it doesn't really matter what

i stop listening to her words

and listen to her voice

her diction

her accent

and i don't care what she says about me

because i know that i love her

even if she doesn't


	8. night

*clears throat* Um, a splash of citrus fruit in this one. Review!

* * *

><p>skin meets skin<p>

lips crashing together

with a passion, a suddenly desperate

_n e e d_

that only two people in the world

can feel at this moment

gasping

for breath

emerald eyes meet blue

for only a moment

they say eyes are the

windows to the soul

and in that moment

it isn't only lust

it's _love_

and the earth stops for a moment

only for the two of them

then the lids flutter over the

p e r f e c t sapphires

and they are only two lovers

not the same soul

again


	9. Sonnet Composed on June 5, 1944

England POV this time! But seriously, this is so sappy and was so hard to write, I expect my laptop to start vomiting any second now DX

Yes, it's a sonnet. Brace yourselves.

* * *

><p>I write this knowing my words will not last<p>

And that you'll mock me and call me sappy

But know that my love will always hold fast

And our time together makes me so happy.

Your eyes; so expressive, deep pools of blue

And your hair, summer wheat shot through with gold.

Your smile, so happy, honest, and true;

Your beautiful laugh will never grow old.

Your lips, though cliché, are red like a rose

Every part of you simply enchants me.

I'm rambling again, just ignore those.

Stupid America, why can't you see?

You're annoying, but I can't let you go.

I love you. Don't let it feed your ego.


End file.
